YMS-15KRT02 Gyancelot
The YMS-15KRT02 Gyancelot is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars television special. Built and piloted by Kaoruko Sazaki, it was based on the YMS-15 Gyan. Technology & Combat Characteristics Used by Kaoruko in the 14th Gunpla Battle Japanese U-19 Championship, the Gyancelot is a modified YMS-15 Gyan Gunpla made to look like a knight. HG 1/144 Gyanecelot kit manual Its name is based on Sir Lancelot of the Arthurian legend. Its primary armament consisted of a lance that carries Zeon's insignia, and a shield that looks identical to the one used by the Gyan. The shield is actually a heirloom of the Sazaki family and very durable. A head ornament made of beam can be emitted from the Gyancelot's head fin, and a pair of beam mantles can be produced from the Gunpla's back. Both of these can be used as weapons. In addition, it can also use Gyan's beam saber and carries a propellant tank that stores extra Plavsky Particles on its back. Overall, the Gyancelot is a Gunpla with superb defensive and offensive abilities, and serves as the core of the Song Dynasty Vase team. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :An optional melee beam weapon, it is the same beam saber as that used by the Gyan. It has a higher output than the standard beam sabers used by other Gunpla. ;*Shield :Passed down within the Sazaki family, this shield which is originally used by Gyan is very durable as shown by its ability to block the combined attack from Lightning Gundam Strider's beam rifle and Star Winning Gundam's Gun Bits. It also has offensive capabilities in the form of needle missiles and hide bombs stored within, and can be launched on a wire to damage enemy unit at a distance. When used in combination with Gundam 00 Shia Qan［T］'s GN Field, the Gyancelot's shield is strong enough to block the GN Laser of Celestial Being, although it does suffer some damages in the process. :;*Needle Missile ::A total of 60 needle missiles are stored in the shield. These missiles have homing capabilities and high accuracy. :;*Hide Bomb ::A type of space mine (space version of the naval mine), 25 of them are stored in the shield. The hide bombs freely floats around in space once deployed, damaging any enemy units that come near them. ;*Lance :The primary melee weapon of the Gyancelot, the tip of the lance can change into a shape resembling Zeon's insignia, and mounts two machine guns, one on each side. After stabbing the lance into the opponent, the machine guns can be fired to destroy internal parts. ;*Head Ornament :A head ornament made of beam can be emitted from the back of the protrusion on the Gyancelot's head. This helps to intimidate the opponent, and it can deal damage if the opponent touches it. ;*Beam Mantle :A pair of beam mantles can be emitted from the Gyancelot's back, one on each side of the propellant tank. Besides serving as a defensive armament, the beam mantles can also be used to slice apart multiple enemy units within close range when the Gyancelot turns or spins around. Special Equipment & Features ;*Propellant Tank :Mounted at the center of the Gyancelot's back, it is a large tank for storing Plavsky particles. It serves to increase the maximum amount of particles the Gyancelot can consume in an instant. Special Attacks ;*Divine Wrath :When the tip of the lance opens up into the Zeon's insignia, it can gather electrical energy and launched a powerful lightning bolt-like attack. History Gallery gyancelot-shield.jpg|With Shield YMS-15KRT02 Gyancelot (Island Wars) 01.jpg|Vs. Star Winning Gundam dynastyvase-GBFTIW.jpg|Team Song Dynasty Vase YMS-15KRT02 Gyancelot (Island Wars) 02.jpg|Protecting companions against enemies' attacks YMS-15KRT02 Gyancelot (Island Wars) 03.jpg|Ready to fight YMS-15KRT02 Gyancelot (Island Wars) 04.jpg|Activated gyancelot-pixie-striker-light-mocks.jpg|Surrounded by Gunplas YMS-15KRT02 Gyancelot (Island Wars) 05.jpg|Destroying Gunplas gyancelot-hair.jpg|Head Ornament lance-divinewrath.jpg|Divine Wrath (1) YMS-15KRT02 Gyancelot (Island Wars) 06.jpg|Divine Wrath (2) YMS-15KRT02 Gyancelot (Island Wars) 07.jpg|Punching with the Superior Kaiser Gunpla HGBF Gyancelot.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gyancelot (2016): box art Notes & Trivia *For reasons unknown, the model kit manuals label the shield as simply "Shield", even though it looks identical to the Gyan's missile shield. References External links